youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackals Pack
The Beginning The Jackals Pack was founded on January 13, 2005 by roving males of RockStar origins, who had just left the Gattaca Pack, and Java females. They were Zorro, Mitikall and Vervain, and the females were Helvetica, Sereina, Benzedrine and Verdana. Zorro took dominance after some fights, but the female position took more time to establish. First Helvetica won dominance but a few weeks later she was overthrown by her sister Sereina. Unfortunately after three weeks Sereina died, so the fights started again. Finally, Helvetica retook female dominance next to Zorro, meanwhile the other males constantly went roving, but always returned. The Jackals were known for being theives, often entering their rivals' territory to steal food and prey on their animals. Settling into Pack Life In spring Helvetica gave birth to only two pups called Andalus and Perpetua, though Perpetua died shortly after. Helvetica wasn't very productive so during her reign the pack didn't grown fast. The next winter Verdana mated with a roving male from the Vivian called Bat Man. In spring of 2006 Helvetica banished Verdana from the pack, then gave birth to three pups, but when she left to go to the river for a quick drink a bear attacked the den and devoured the pups, so Helvetica had to allow Verdana back into the group in order for the pack to grow in numbers. Verdana gave birth to two pups called Sabota and Sabuka. Two years passed and the pack numbers had barely raised to nine. Change came when the dominant female Helvetica died, as per usual there were several confrontations for the alpha female role. Although Benzedrine was younger than Verdana, she came out victorious. Benzedrine won dominance next to Zorro and they became the new alpha pair. With Benzedrine's reign came a new plentiful era for the Jackals. In her first year Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of five pups named Sophie, Belgabad, Skita, Asgard, Kergi and Bachi. The overjoyed pack raised the new pups without losing a single one. In fall of 2007 the pack had a territorial fight with the Drie Doring, that were low in members, so the Jackals easily won half of their territory. Benzedrine, unlike Helvetica, was much more productive thus the Jackals kept growing quickly, and with newly acquired territory, the future seemed bright. Next year (2008) she gave birth to five pups called Spyro, Navi, Trunks, Telthor and Kilma. Sadly Kilma was killed during a den attack, but the rest of them made it to adulthood. In winter of 2009 the rebellious Sophie mated with a roving male called Darthon. In spring, Benzedrine gave birth to four pups called Berceuse, Hovsangare, Opera and Wiegenlied. Suprisingly, Benzedrine didn't kick out Sophie, so both female's pups were at risk of being killed by the other. However none of them disturbed each other and so Sophie gave birth to Audinac, Surrey, Daewoo and DJK, unfortunately DJK died of a disease. During the winter of 2010 the pack split in two halves, one lead by Benzedrine and Zorro and the other by Verdana and Vervain. Sadly, Benzedrine was getting old, consequently she died of distemper during the split. When they reunited in the end of winter, Verdana was pregnant. She took the alpha female position next to Zorro, however he was too saddened by the death of his mate hence his death a few days after, followed by Mitikall. Vervain became the new alpha male next to Verdana, unfortunately Vervain too died of the same disease that had taken Benzedrine and Mitikall. Andalus went on roving so the two oldest males, Sabota and Savuka, fought for dominance until Sabota won, so Savuka left to go roving. Verdana gave birth to seven pups Paris, Priamus, Ladrin, Hermilda, Neoptolemus, Shira and Ellie. Sadly Ellie died, but the rest of the pups survived. Next year (2011) mating season approached but Verdana couldn't breed with any of the pack members as all of them were related to her, therefore she wandered off in search of roving males. She found Houdini and mated with him, Verdana spent three days with him to ensure her pregnancy and later returned to her pack. During winter Andalus was killed while roving. In spring she gave birth to four pups called Bagley, Arcor and Elite. Once, when Ladrin and Navi were babysitting, a rival pack attacked the den and both females were killed, but at least the pack arrived before they could kill the pups. Next winter (2012) Verdana and Shira mated with a roving males. In spring Verdana banished Shira before giving birth, later she rejoined without the pups. Verdana gave birth to five pups called Mandala, Sorghum, Setaria, Eleusine and Vixen, sadly Mandala was predated. In fall Verdana's reign ended when she died of old age. This led the females to start fighting for dominance and finally Opera came out as the winner. As the alpha female changed, Trunks took this chance to challenge the alpha male, Sabota, since he was too old, making it easy for Trunks. In winter a group of roving males named Houdini, Appa, Momo, Karim and Wollow joined and kicked all the adult males off, and in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack easily. Houdini took over as alpha male next to Opera. Before that they had just won some territory from the Young Ones. When Houdini and Opera were away Karim managed to mate with Sophie. Later both of them were attacked by the alphas. Despite the alphas' attempts to repress them, the new unrelated males constantly mated with the females. Once winter was over the resident males who had gone roving a while ago tried to return, but the Scooter males were there to stay and chased them off. Opera, Skita, Herminda and Sophie were all pregnant by the end of the mating season. Opera kicked Skita out though she later rejoined without her litter. Herminda aborted her pups due to the stress overflowing the pack and Sophie gave birth to three pups called Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. Opera allowed the pups to live and she gave birth to her own: Arah, Pesrev, Arioso, Arnive, Eigyr, Cizar and Leroy. Vixen was seen getting into a small quarrel with Sophie, then fed up both Opera and Sophie attacked the female who left the pack to never return. Cizar soon died of unknown causes. In spring Opera, Skita, Shira and Sophie were pregnant once again. Skita managed to give birth to three pups, but this time Opera didn't tolerate any other pregnant females and kicked her out along with Sophie and Shira. Later Opera gave birth to four pups. However, two of Skita's pups died along with other two belonging to Opera, they were believed to die of disease. Skita and Shira both died during eviction. Sophie was the only one able to rejoin. Soon the Jackals were caught hunting on Young Ones' territory and clashed into battle, the Jackals lost and were chased, unfortunately Morneen was killed in the event. That same month Opera became ill with mange, but had so far hung on to her position. Skita's last female pup, showed severe signs of mange and died along with Elite. The following months mange kept killing members and when winter approached things were getting worse for the Jackals. They moved from their old territory and managed to chase the Young Ones out of their own. However, they were unable to escape the deadly plague and by late January the numbers of the Jackals had decreased significantly due to the deaths by mange and some members dispersing. Sophie was the last alpha female before she died, the last collared member, Houdini, left the study site along with Arnive and Eigyr so the small group could no longer be tracked. They were soon presumed to be dead, as the collar of the alpha male Houdini was found, the last remains of the once thriving Jackals. Alpha Pair When the group was first establisted, the eldest male, Zorro, and Helvetica became the alpha pair. In that same month, Sereina overthrew Helvetica, but Helvetica was able to regain dominance in February after Sereina's death. Helvetica's period as alpha was not very beneficial to the pack, as she produced small litters and banished any other females that got pregnant and due to the small numbers it was harder to guard the pups. After Helvetica's death however, Benzedrine claimed the alpha female role and a new era of prosperity came about. During Zorro and Benzedrine the pack grew quickly and the numbers were steady enough to obtain more territory. Sadly on January of 2010 Benzedrine died and Verdana took over as the new alpha female. Zorro had held onto his status for almost five years before he died not long after Benzedrine. Vervain took dominance but died soon after. Natal male Sabota assumed dominance until he was deposed by younger Trunks in 2012. The pack remained strong during Verdana's reign, she kept having big litters to keep the pack large enough. After Verdana died of old age Opera won female dominance. In winter of 2013 five Scooter males migrated into the Jackals, Houdini took over as alpha male besides Opera. On January 2015 Opera died of disease, later Sophie assumed dominance for a short time before she died and the remaining Jackals members left the study site led by Houdini. All Known Members Zorro (RSM0??) Mitikall (RSM0??) Vervain Helvetica (JVF016) Sereina (JVF012) Benzedrine (JVF013) Verdana (JVF015) Andalus (JKM001) Perpetua (JKF002) Sabota (JKM006) Savuka (JKM007) Sophie (JKF008) Belgabad (JKM009) Skita (JKF010) Asgard (JKM011) Kergi (JKM012) Bachi (JKM013) Spyro (JKM014) Navi (JKF015) Trunks (JKM016) Telthor (JKM017) Kilma (JKF018) Berceuse (JKF019) Hovsangare (JKM020) Opera (JKF021) Wiegenlied (JKM022) Audinac (JKM023) Surrey (JKM024) Daewoo (JKM025) DJK (JKM026) Paris (JKM027) Priamus (JKM028) Ladrin (JKF029) Hermilda (JKF030) Neoptolemus (JKM031) Shira (JKF032) Ellie (JKF033) Bagley (JKM034) Arcor (JKM035) Elite (JKM036) Mandala (JKF037) Sorghum (JKM038) Setaria (JKF039) Eleusine (JKF040) Vixen (JKF041) Houdini (SCM001) Momo (SCM011) Appa (SCM010) Karim (SCM017) Wollow (SCM014) Orionco (JKM042) Morneen (JKM043) Lilay (JKF44) Arah (JKM045) Pesrev (JKM046) Arioso (JKM047) Arnive (JKF048) Eigyr (JKF049) Cizar (JKM050) Leroy (JKM051) JKU052 JKM053 JKF054 JKM055 Maja (JKF056) Heidi (JKF057) JKM058 Rivals The Jackals lived near the Vivian and RockStars, they also had a few encounters with the short lived Gattaca. When the RockStars died off the Drie Doring came into play, they had some fights and even managed to steal some territory from them before the pack moved out of Yellowstone. Later the Jackals began to have frequent encounters with the Agni Kais and the Thunder, that formed nearby though the latter soon died off. In 2013 the Jackals moved south and their new rivals became the Whiskers that were bording their territory and the Young Ones that were crossing the river. When the Whiskers moved the Commandos who were even further west became one of their rivals. Their more persisten rivals became the Young Ones, whose territory they often invaded as they had been running short on prey. Before they were taken out by mange, they had managed to drive the Young Ones out of their territory. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs